Mabel Eats At Arby's
by PLC The CD
Summary: A spin-off of the notorious fanfic, "Dipper Goes To Taco Bell" Where Mabel is hungry and goes to the Arby's near the woods. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Well, as normal as Gravity Falls gets, anyways. Mabel's stomach growled, and Dipper, her twin brother, put down the journal he was reading.

"Getting a little bit hungry are we Mabel?" He teased in a light-hearted tone, "I'm getting a bit peck-ish myself, and do something else besides reading that journal all summer."

"When will Grunkle Stan take us to the diner for lunch anyway?" Mabel asked, "I wonder if he's going to take us to the diner again?"

Dipper cringed about what happened last time he was in that diner, from the humiliation he went through last time, and besides, he though their food wasn't that good anyway.

"Mabel, I don't want to eat there again," Dipper moaned, "Let's try something else, like the Arby's near the forest."

"Arby's?" Mabel's ears perked up, none of them even eaten at Arby's before, and ever since last week, she had a craving for roast beef for some reason. "Sure, let's go try there?"

"Arby's? Why d'you wanna go there?" Grunkle Stan asked after overhearing the twins conversation, "What do you think their roast beef is really made from?"

"It's not as mysterious as Greasy's chicken pot pie," Dipper retorted.

"Can we go there? I'm really starving." Mabel moaned.

"Listen, you can go to Arby's if you want to," Stan finally agreed, "But don't come crying to me when you have to go to the bathroom, bleed to death, or do something really messed up."

"Fine, we will," Dipper said harshly. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Grunkle Stan."

But as Stan was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door did hit him on the way out.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The twins laughed.

After Stan left for the diner grumbling his way into the car, Dipper turned to his sister.

"Why don't you go first?" He suggested, "I'm trying to decode this." He was looking at a cryptogram that said, "DUH BRX KXQJUB WR WUB WKH PHDW PRXQWDLQ" Dipper was officially stumped. He could not figure what it meant and it seemed mysterious to him.

"Alright Dipper, don't do something naughty or else I'll know…" Mabel said somberly, then smiled into her radiant expression "And won't give you anything in return!"

So anyways, Grunkle Stan left for the diner, Dipper stayed behind in the Mystery Shack, and Mabel skipped along to find the Arby's. She carried two 20 dollar bill with her, and not one of Stan's counterfeits surprisingly, but finding the Arby's was easier than she thought. Mabel was lucky enough to find the sign pointing to the restaurant's location. The girl was quietly singing to herself until she saw a flicker of a sign in the forest's deeper parts.

"I always wondered why there's an Arby's in the middle of the forest," Mabel asked to herself, and then shrugs.

After hiking for about ten minutes, Mabel finally reached to the Arby's, but it sure didn't look like any Arby's she's ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant redwood trees in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The said open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which luckily for Mabel, her sweater protects her from being riddled with pine needles.

The restaurant, Arby's looked similar to that of a silo, it was cylindrical after all. The outside had rusting picnic tables, and it looked like no one used them in years. Mabel walked up to the restaurant's door.

"This place is creepy enough to lose my appetite," Mabel said to herself, "But I guess I have no choice but to go inside, Dipper's waiting from me, and Stan's probably finished with his lunch by now."

And she's correct, Dipper's starting to get hungry, and Stan's returning from his lunch from Greasy's…without paying of course.

Mabel finally entered the restaurant, and to her surprise, the interior was normal, except for the high ceiling. There were also no other customers, but it was no surprise for Mabel, considering how isolated the place is.

She went up to the counter, where's only one cashier at the register. A young, healthy busy out of her mind cashier.

Mabel couldn't decide what to order, so she approached the register.

"Excuse me, this is my first time an-"

"SIR FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ONLY SERVE MEAT THAT IS ON OUR MENU!" The cashier interrupted until she turned around and saw it was Mabel.

"Oh, I'm sorry little girl," The cashier apologized, "For a moment, I thought you were that kooky hillbilly who kept hollering for some pterodactyl and lake monster earlier."

Mabel concluded that the cashier was talking about Old Man McGucket, at least she knows that she's not the only person who has been to this place.

"Nope, I'm not a hillbilly but people think I am kooky though," Mabel joked and the cashier laughed as well. "Anyway, this is my first time here and I am really hungry, what do you recommend?"

"Well, I'm not sure you're THAT hungry to tackle the Meat Mountain," The cashier said, "One of the only customers that eaten it was that giant lumberjack with the bushy red beard and unibrow."

The lumberjack must've been Wendy's dad, another one who's been to Arby's before, Mabel wondered before asking the cashier again. "What's in the Meat Mountain anyway?"

"It is has two deep fried chicken tenders, slices of roast turkey, slices of ham, one slice of Swiss cheese, slices of corned beef, slices of brisket, slices of Angus steak, one slice of cheddar cheese, slices of our famous roast beef, and three slices of peppered bacon barely fitting into our bun." The cashier ordered out and with a grin she said, "I betcha you can't finish it all!"

"Oh yeah?" Mabel rose to the challenge, "I'll have that and an order of your medium curly fries, and a medium Pitt Cola!"

"Alright, it's your funeral," The cashier shrugs as she jotted down Mabel's order "But we only have Pepsi though, is that okay?"

"Pepsi?" Mabel wondered, it's the first time she heard of that brand, "Okay, I'll try this 'Pepsi.'"

"Alright the total will be $14.23,"

Mabel paid the cashier and asked, "Say, I can't be the only one here, besides that hillbilly who's been there before?"

"Oh a couple of hikers, ordered here before that kook came, and we're nearby a lumber camp where the lumberjack I mentioned and couple of his buddies visit here," She replied, "But the lumber camp is closed for the day off for them and it's a slow business ever since."

After she finished explaining, Mabel's order came. She carried her giant meal to the condiments isle and unwrapped the sandwich, and to the cashier's words, it was enormous pile of meat as big as her head. Mabel decided to try some of their Arby's Sauce and their Horsey Sauce, which fortunately for her, doesn't really contain any horses but rather their horseradish. Mabel sat at one of the empty tables and begins to consume her monster of a meat pile.

Mabel's jaw unhinged as she tries to bite the sandwich, but the feat was impossible, so she tilted her head at a 45 degree angle, and get all the meat into her mouth. As she bit down, the smoky, tender flavors of the meats tantalized her taste buds from the moist roast beef to the peppery bacon. She then reached for one of the curly fries and ate one. The outside was crispy and peppery while the inside was fluffy and moist, just like how good fries should be for her. The happy-go-lucky girl reached to sip on her Pepsi, and while it's not Pitt, it's good as a soda should be.

She resumes her devouring while adding Arby's Sauce into it, it was sweet and tangy, as if ketchup and barbecue sauce got together and had a baby. The delicious meats she tasted next, was the chicken tenders that still crispy enough even after being drenched into the sauce and the corned beef, which was nowhere as good as her mom's but it was passable enough for her to enjoy as Mabel continues her carnivorous journey.

The next meat she tasted, was the turkey and the ham, both were lean but not dry like the time at Thanksgiving. Mabel dipped the fries into the Arby's sauce and swallowed it down. She also starting to like the taste of this icy cold "Pepsi" as well.

In the meantime, the cashier called her coworkers and watch Mabel taking down the Meat Mountain. Mabel didn't noticed them looking at her as much as she doesn't noticed the cheeeses but the steak and brisket was there to tackle Mabel's taste buds with their smoky flavor.

Mabel eventually hit the food wall as she was quarter finished, she decided to add the Horsey Sauce into the remains of her sandwich. While she never really cared for horseradish, but it gives enough spicy kick not to overwhelm her sinuses and beat the monotony of meat.

It was a glorious and difficult battle, but she finally vanquished her monster meal after gulping down the last drops of her Pepsi.

The restaurant crew applauded and cheer for her achievement, she was completely full beyond belief, but she was happy. Mabel bowed and was about to leave until she forgot about Dipper, her brother needed to try that sandwich too.

"That was great, can I have another one to go?" She asked as she handed out the money, "It's not for me this time, or is it?"


End file.
